


The Goblin Cleaver

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But it's a secret, Fíli Thinks Orcrist Is Awesome, Gen, Hugs, There May Be Cuddling, There will be cuddling, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Until Thorin Finds Out, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli has always been secretly impressed by the legends he's heard of Elven weapons. He'd never tell anyone, but he can't help staring in wonder at the fine blade his uncle now wields.  One day, curiosity gets the better of him and he 'borrows' Orcrist to try out the legendary sword himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblin Cleaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mira_Meliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Meliandra/gifts), [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts), [AI07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI07/gifts).



Fíli had always found swords to be his favourite weapons. He could wield any other weapon to even Dwalin's satisfaction, but his favourite had always been a sword. Growing up, he heard snippets about Elven weapons, how sharp and fine the blades were, how the swords never left their owner's hands. So far, Orcrist had been exactly what he'd heard about, but he longed very much to hold it himself to try it.

But he couldn't bring himself to ask Thorin. The _thought_ of telling his uncle that he held a fascination for _Elvish_ weaponry, of all things, made him pale.

So, he settled for giving it admiring, longing glances when he thought Thorin wasn't looking and tried to think of it no longer. Until today. 

There it lay, beside Thorin's pack. His uncle had gone to help Kíli retract an arrow from a tree and had left the Elvish sword on his pack, his own sword, the one he'd had as long as his elder nephew could recall, firmly tied to his belt. 

Maybe, if he was quick, he could pick it up, maybe swing it around to see if it truly was so light...

The hilt felt strange. Not _bad_ , but it was certainly different to that of his own broadsword. Had the Elves discovered a way to make hilt better for gripping? Fíli did not know, but he threw it up , catching it and decided the grip was definitely better.   
He focused now on the sword's weight. Light, very light. Surprising for its giant size. He wondered if he could move the sword as Thorin did or if the size of the weapon and the velocity of the swing would make him topple or the sword fly. Experimentally, he did so, intrigued when the blade remained in his hands and, more surprisingly, moved the way he wanted.

"Fíli," a low voice growled from behind him. "What are you doing?"

 Fíli froze before slowly turning. Thorin was scowling quite heavily at him and the young blonde bit his lip. "Uncle. I..."

Thorin extended a hand. "Give it to me."

He did so, staring guiltily at the ground. The sound of it sliding back into its sheath made him wince and he kept his eyes low until Thorin gently, but firmly tipped up his chin, so their blue eyes met. "Thorin, I.."

"Do you realise how dangerous that was? You could have harmed yourself! And what if you had been attacked or ambushed and you only had an unfamiliar weapon to defend yourself with?"

Fíli shuffled from one foot to the next, Thorin's steely gaze still boring into his uncertain one. "I...I just wanted to see how it felt. I'm sorry."

"Then you should have asked me."

"How-?" Fíli barely managed to stop the question, but it was still too late.

"How?" Thorin's hand now cupped his cheek, his gaze now shocked. "You know you can come to me with anything. Any question, any request, anything you need help with."

"But it's an _Elven_ sword!" Fíli blurted out.

To his surprise, Thorin smiled, albeit sheepishly. "I, too, was fascinated with it when I first discovered it. I still find it interesting how light it is."

"It is light," Fíli quietly agreed.

"Mmm. Did you truly feel I would scorn you for your interest?" Fíli tried to look away, but Thorin carefully turned his head so they were looking at the other. "Fíli. My lion cub."

"I just... I thought maybe you might believe that I was a fool for being interested in something made by the Elves." Fíli mumbled.

Thorin looked sad at this. He brought their foreheads close and looked at him, his expression now gentle. "You are a warrior. A fighter. To hold an interest in weapons of any make is in your nature. But you come to me if you wish to handle Orcrist again in the future. I was afraid when I saw you holding it."

"Why?"

"Because the blade is nearly your size and can pierce an orc-hide in a matter of seconds. I feared you might cut yourself on it."

Fíli blinked. "Uncle, I am sorry.."

"Shh." Thorin wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close, holding him tightly. "I know. I forgive you, little lion."

Fíli rested his chin on his uncle's shoulder, some of Thorin's dark hair tickling his nose. "Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I really handle Orcrist?"

"Yes. But you must ask first. And remember you can come to me with any question. I may not always say 'yes', but I will never berate or scorn."

"I know. I...forgot."

Thorin snorted a little, and patted Fíli's back. "You and your brother have the worst memories.."

"When's Amad's nameday?"

Thorin pulled away, expression stern, but his eyes twinkled and  Fíli grinned. "That's me put in my place, isn't it?" He shook his head and ruffled his nephew's golden hair. "The 11th of October. And you, little lion were born on the 19th of August. And Kíli was born on the exact same day five years later." He smiled gently and his smile turned mischievous. "And you've been trying to turn me grey ever since!"

"And succeeding."

Thorin tsked. "One day you will have a cheeky young nephew and you will understand." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And he does have a nephew and he does understand and he becomes King and Kíli is second-in-line and everyone lives.  
> The End.


End file.
